Just One Last Time
by Deceiving.Innocence
Summary: Yori and Inu have been friends since childhood. And yet Yori has fallen in love with Inu. But how does Inu feel towards Yori? What if Yori doesn't tell him? How will this affect the two? InuXYori
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An average day for friends: A surprise for Yori

"Inuyasha! Let's go to the mall," said Kikyo hanging on Inuyasha's arm. "Err...sure," he manages to choke out. '_Yori's gonna be so ticked if she found out if I'm with Kikyo instead of that promise I made her,'_ Inuyasha thought afraid to think of what his best friend might do to him. Yori sat on the swing while Mika, Mikomi, and Yoshimi were spreaded around talking with the girl on the swing. Yori sighed wondering what to do. '_Inu left me for that prep ass slutty bitch again! Oh well I mean it is **his girlfriend**,_' Yori thought while her long black hair moved back and forth while she swung. Suddenly she jumped off and landed flat on her face. "Oww..." she mutters. Her dirt stained face was applauded with laughter by Mikomi, Mika, Yoshimi, and 6 other voices Yori knew. She turned and saw her other friends Rei,Keiichiro, Kyuusuke, and Kairi. Yori smiled and started to rub the dirt off. Inuyasha sighed as Kikyo walked around stores trying on and buying things on. He never understood why most girls love shopping. Well the girly ones that is. Yori walked home twirling her chains. She walked next door next to Inuyasha's. There she was greeted with Inuyasha's mother. "Oh Yori! Come in," said Mrs.Hiten. Yori smiled and said, "Thanks Mrs.Hiten." She was greeted with his younger sisters Kitaru and Kimoko. "YORI!" they say in unison. "Hey there kiddos," said Yori smiling dearly at the two girls. "Yori are you looking for Inuyasha?" asked Kimoko. "Nope...to tell ya the truth I got bored so I came here to see if Sesshoumaru wanted to play video games in Inuyasha's room so Inu'll start yelling like he always does," Yori says smiling evilishly at that thought. "Inu's mean to us," said Kitaru. Yori laughed and said she'd make sure he wouldn't be that mean to them. She walked into Sesshoumaru's room seeing him on the computer. "HEY!" she says right behind him. He jumped and put her in a headlock. "Hey there Yori!" he says in a dumb voice. "Wanna play games in Inu's room so when he sees us in his room he'll yell at us and we can have another night of anger management needed entertainment?" Yori says. Sesshoumaru shot up and grabbed Yori straight to Inuyasha's room and fumbled to turn on his Xbox and place in Dead or Alive 3. Yori kept winning as always and placed in Soul Calibur 2. And yet she **still** won. So they just kept playing all the games they could find. Suddenly Inuyasha came in the room to find Yori and Sesshoumaru playing video games. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO IN HERE!" he shouts. "Trying to get some privacy and _play_ around," Yori teased. "AUGH SICK!" he said. "I was only joking you crackhead!" Yori says. "Besides I **was** getting bored of kicking the crap out of Sesshoumaru in every game," Yori says leaving the room. She walked back to her house and went to go on MSN.

Inu Boy:Yo

Dorkie Chick:EH-LOW

Inu Boy:how was your day?

Dorkie Chick:boring. i fell on my face jumping off a stupid swings.swings hate me.THEY'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME

Inu Boy:LMFAO!

Dorkie Chick:dude im friggin serious!

Inu Boy:you always were the 'special' one.

Inu Boy:no arent you everyday?

Dorkie Chick-.-' ye-hmmm good question!

Dorkie Chick:i really dunno...am i?

Inu Boy:loser

Dorkie Chick:yeah i am try not to be too jealous hun

_Inu Boy has invited you to webcam.  
ACCEPTED  
You have invited Inu Boy to webcam.  
ACCEPTED_

Dorkie Chick:nothing to do

Inu Boy:then dance for me

Dorkie Chick:hahaha...how about...

Dorkie Chick:NO!

Inu Boy:Awww...

Dorkie Chick:lalalalalala

Inu Boy:oooo your singing's so good and prettuiful! again!

Dorkie Chick:hahaha maybe some other time

'_I guess she forgot..._' Inu thought staring at Yori's webcam window.

Dorkie Chick:Say...ummm...Inu-Sama? Why didn't you show?

Inuyasha's heart banged and ached badly.

Inu Boy:im so sorry Yori-Chan.

Dorkie Chick:you were with **her** again werent you?

Inu Boy:yeah

Dorkie Chick:well im going to go to sleep now...

Inu Boy:k then oyasumi nasai...Yori-chan

Dorkie Chick:awww oyasumi nasai Inu-Sama...

Dorkie Chick:hey usual for sleep?

Inu Boy:yeah anything for my best friend...just dont try to do anything naughty!

Dorkie Loser:perverted dork

Yori moved her webcam over to where it can see her whole entire bed. She took off her chains and took out her ponytail and brushed it nicely and went in her bathroom to change into a black t-shirt and black sweat shorts that had white stripes on the side. She waved at the webcam before she moved toward the bed and fell asleep. She woke up to find Inuyasha knocked out cold in his red boxers. She wanted to laugh so hard and which she did. She got ready for the day and walked next door. She knocked on the door to see Kikyo and Inu's little sisters. "YORI!" the little ones greeted as usual whenever she came to visit. Yori smiled and then looked at Kikyo and gave her a disgusted look. Who knows what they could've been doing if **she** was there **in Inu's room with Inu still there**. you tell Inu that if he's looking for me I'll be gone for a while with some friends and if he needs to contact me to cell me k Kitaru?" Yori asks. The little 11 year old girl nodded as she and her sister watched Yori leave and they waved. "Oh and by the way Kikyo. Try doing **anything** to anyone in that house, I **will** hunt you down and hurt you very bad. It will be slow and painful!" Yori shouts over her shoulder. Yori then walked back to her garage and got on her 2004 Honda CBR1000RR. The Honda was black with silver, red, white, and a little bit of dark blue details. She loved that motorcycle other than her car. She went to the mall and walked around bored. She then walked into Hot Topic. She looked around and just bought a couple beanies for herself, Mikomi, and Tomoko. She wore the black and gray one and walked around the mall. She then went home and changed. When she went downstairs she grabbed her skateboard and left to the skate park. At the skate park she saw Mikomi and Tomoko. She gave them the beanies she bought for them. Later she left. Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?" she said bored. "Yori? It's me Inu! Wanna hang out tonight?" he asked. Yori agreed and went home to get cleaned up. She looked in the mirror. She wore a black t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, a black hoody, baggy black cargos that fit a bit loosely on her hips but they managed to stay where they were, chains, a black beanie that had a gray design on it and black and grey vans. She walked to the door and greeted Inu. They walked around and then went to the amusement park. Inu won a teddy bear for Yori. She hugged it where ever she was going that night. On the ferris wheel Yori and Inu were talking. Suddenly there were fireworks. Inu and Yori watched in amazement. Just then Yori noticed something. '_This feeling I have toward Inu can't be real can it? Maybe it's just cause I'm still hyper from that candy I had earlier,_' she thought, but she yet didn't realize what she was in for. Later the two sat down at the fountain in the park. Yori hugged her bear tightly and close to her. Suddenly Yori felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She saw Inu smiling at her. She returned it with a warm smile and rested her head against his shoulder while holding her teddy bear. Yori and Inu stood up about to go when they were staring at each other and Inu leaned down toward Yori. Yori froze. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly their lips met. Yori moved apart and stayed quiet as she and Inu walked home. Inu wrapped his arm around his friend. Yori was used to him putting his arm around her just not kissing her. She didn't know if the kiss was real or if it was a dream. She laid in her bed in wonder as she stared up at the ceiling. She touched her lips and just kept her eyes on the ceiling as she felt many thoughts rushing in her mind. _Was it a real kiss or was it just all in my mind? It couldn't have been real right? I mean it's **Inu**! I can't kiss my own best friend! It's just not right. He has a girlfriend! And it just can't be real! Was it just something that came over us? Why do I feel this way? Why is my heart pounding so hard? It can't be real It just can't be real! It's not real!If it was real...why didn't I stop him? Is it because...I...love Hiten Inuyasha?The same Inuyasha who'd stick up for me when I was being bullied. The very exact boy that has known everything about me and always helped me?It can't...I can't! I...can't love him...I don't right?_Suddenly she came crashing down back to reality where she belonged when she heard her phone ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A day at the Skate Park; Yori's problem

"Hello?" she muttered. "Yo! Yori?" said Mikomi. "Huh? Mimi-Chan?" Yori says in a bit surprise. "Wanna go to the Skate Park tomorrow? Call Kyuusuke and Rei. See if they wanna tag along. Well okie call me tomorrow and lemme know. NIGHT KIDDOS!" she says before hanging up. Yori sighed and called both of the guys and they said yes. The next morning Yori got ready.Yori pulled her hair into a ponytail.She wore a black hoodie over a black tee that said in red 'Sorry but 4 me...looks **are** decieving! Cause I'm no innocent bratty chick!', baggy black cargos with chains, and her same old vans. She called Mikomi and told her that Kyuusuke and Rei would pick her up and meet her and Tomoko at the Skate Park. Soon the two boys waited in the front of her house. Yori grinned evilly and opened her window and busted out on her skateboard. She landed safely and then the 2 boys rushed out of the car. "YORI YOU IDIOT! YOU COULDA KILLED YOURSELF!" said Kyuusuke. Rei was on the ground laughing his head off. At the Skate Park the group met up with Tomoko and Mikomi. Mikomi went down the half pipe and suddenly fell. Suddenly a 6 year old skateboarder laughed at Mikomi. Mikomi chased the poor child around the Skate Park and shouted, "GET THE HELL BACK HERE DAMMIT! SO I CAN FED-EX YOUR LITTLE DUMB ASS BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG! THE ZOO!" Yori laughed her head off at Mikomi. It was so enjoyable. Suddenly Yori felt a sharp pain go straight through her throat. She held on to her aching neck as she gasped for air, but she couldn't manage to breathe. She ran off on her skateboard. Her grandfather's shrine was as far as she could go before she would give out.Yori stood at thetorii trying to breathe as much as she could.She was holding onto it as if she was hugging it. She couldn't breathe. No matter what she tried. Yori then went back to normal. '_Oh no...it's happening again_,' Yori thought in fear. She never told anyone of her sickness she had for quite sometime. The same thing her mother had, but her mother died saving her life. But she knew either way she would've lost her mother either way. Though she was a demon who wished herself to become human, she was still a demon. She told Inu about it once but she lied to him about herself being cured. Yori fell to her knees with her hands on her throat. Suddenly the pain stopped. She stood up and got on her skateboard and left.Suddenly more thoughts came to mind about the kiss. She went home to drop off her skateboard and left to the park. She sat on the swings thinking. But then stopped . She went home and sat on her computer and grabbed her teddy bear that Inu had won for her at the amusement park last night and hugged it close to her. She signed on to MSN. She saw that Inu was on. She wanted to say something but she couldn't come to doing anything. She went to edit her display picture. Once she was done she examined it. It was a girl looking out a window hugging her teddy bear with a sad face carved on her face as if it were to never fade away until she felt complete as if she was missing something as if all she's been through wasn't over yet. Yori felt the same way. Next to the picture was a black and white picture of Yori with her bear and she held it close to her and she had this expression on her face that seemed she always had everyday even if she smiled. Yori sat there in wonder. Suddenly she noticed Inu talking to her.

Inu;I hate homework: Hey

Inu;I hate homework: hello?

Inu;I hate homework: Yori?

Behind the Eyes of Pain: Oh uhh...sorry. I was thinking.

Behind the Eyes of Pain: So uhh...how's it going with Kikyo?

Inu;I hate homework: broke up...

Behind the Eyes of Pain: ohhh...i see.

Behind the Eyes of Pain: nothing to do today...

Inu;I hate homework: did you finished homework?

Behind the Eyes of Pain: yep...

Inu;I hate homework: oh...

Suddenly Yori picked up her phone and started dialing.

Behind the Eyes of Pain: nothing to do

"Hello? Errr...Kai?" Yori says. "Sign me up for the tournament!" she adds. "What made you change your mind Yori?" asked Kai curiously. "Just sign me up!" Yori snaps. "Someone's cranky," he mumbles. "Thanks Kai," she said before hanging up.

Behind the Eyes of Pain: I have to go now. Sorry.

Inu;I hate homework: Oh okay...bye

Behind the Eyes of Pain: bye

_Behind the Eyes of Pain has signed off _

Yori walked off to the Himaru Dojo. She opened the doors to a room and saw a man sitting peacefully. "Hey," she says calmly. "You're not in the right clothes ya know," he says. "Geez picky picky aren't we?" she says making a face. She went to a empty room and changed into a gray gi that showed her black tanktop she wore underneath and a black hakama. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went in the room with the man. "All right Kai. I'm ready. Now can we get started?" she says impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. About 7 hours later Yori stood sweating as Kai stood there with out a single drop of sweat on his face. She stood there very tired and her legs were going to give up on her. But she didn't allow them to. She gave everything she had left and attacked Kai. After that she blacked out right into his arms as if they were hugging. "You did good. And you deserve some rest runt," he says in her ear before her eyes closed all the way. She then found herself in a room. She noticed she was in kai's room. She stretched and left without a word. The next day Yori sat in class daydreaming. She sat bored as she didn't move. "Oww..." she said as she just sat there. '_I over worked myself from that training. Well hopefully I can get enough info from the tournament to cure my illness,' _She thought as her bangs hid her eyes. She felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Suddenly a hand came and began to stroke her cheek. Yori felt the hands moving to her chin and pulled her face up to see Inu with a worried look yet it was strangely warm. She couldn't bear to look at him. "Meet me after school k?" he whispers in her ear. "O-okay," she says somewhat quietly. As the school hours passed Yori's heart began to pound harder and harder. She felt so many emotions fill within her, but most of all she was nervous. She never felt nervous toward Inu, but why now? She had that question stuck in her head throughout the day.Now it was the moment that made her heart want to explode. She walked with Inu not saying a word. Suddenly she felt her heart stop. She then fell to her knees and suddenly passed out. Inu held Yori in his arms. He tried his best to wake her up. But it was no use. She was out. Yori was rushed to the hospital with Inu by her side. The doctor came out and told Inu about the illness Yori had. "Do you know of this problem she has?" asked Dr.Ishitoko. "Yeah, but she told me that she was cured," Inu said. "Well...She lied to you as it seems," stated Dr.Ishitoko. Inu fell to his knees. '_She...she lied to me? But why?_' he thought. "She'll have to stay with us for further examination," he adds. "Thank you doctor," Inu said after he got up. Inu went into Yori's room to see her sleeping peacefully. "Why would you lie to me Yori-Chan? I'm your best friend aren't I? I don't understand," he says as he gave Yori a worried look. "I'm...sorry...Dog...Boy," Yori says as she slowly opens her eyes but it was only half open. "Huh? Yori..." he says softly. "I didn't want you to worry," she says sadly. "But...keeping it from you was difficult. But you found out ," she said closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." she trails off before she fell asleep. Inu silently got up and left. _"No make it stop! It's not real!" Yori shouts as something or someone holds her back. She turned to see a boy...he was farmilar, but where did she know him from?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tournament: Escapes from the hospital,Confessions; Yori's last words...

Yori laid in the hospital bed quite bored. "UGH! THIS SUCKS SOCKS! THE TOURNAMENTS ARE STARTING IN 2 HOURS AND YET I'M STILL HERE! Kai's gonna be real mad," Yori hollers loud enough for no one but anyone in her room to her hear. She began to calm down. Yori looked around in her room. There she saw her clothes that she had ready to take to the tournaments thanks to Tomoko and her skateboard that Mikomi brought to her along with her keys to her Honda. Yori had a plan as a grin began to find its way across her face. She got up and got her bag and opened the window and opened it. She got on her skateboard and grabbed her keys and other belongings and skateboarded out the window. She landed perfect on the ground without a scratch on her. She got up and ran straight to her Honda. She drove all the way to the tournaments. _'Damn it! I only have five minutes to get there and I'm at least 45 minutes away! Well one thing to do...' _She thought. She went full speed and tried her best to get there before they decided to disqualify Kai and the rest of the team. She rushed to the last exit and only 3 seconds left to spare. She was late. "ATTENTION HANYOU-GUMI! You are 1 person sho-" said the voice over the intercom but suddenly Yori comes rushing in. "WAIT! HOLD IT! STOP DAMN IT! THEY'RE NOT A PERSON SHORT!" Yori shouts. She stood in front of the group glaring at what was ahead of her. "And who are you?" asked the voice. "The last team member you dork!" Yori shouts rudely. "A woman? Fighting? This is too amusing! Fine!" said the voice. Yori just glared and suddenly flicked off the direction the voice was coming from. The first battle was Yori Vs. Kikumaru. Yori just sighed and got ready at the entrance as she talked to her team mates. "I thought you were in the hospital Yori!" said Kai. "Err...no I wasn't?" Yori said nervously. "Dude! She escaped," said Koji. "Shut up Koji!" Yori says hoping Kai didn't believe Koji at all. She shook her head at Koji and just left the group behind and headed for the arena. Soon it was down to the semi-finals. This would determine everything. She was the one chosen to go against the first opponent...well actually she volunteered before anyone had said anything. She quickly got dressed and looked like a kunoichi. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail andpulleda cloth over hermouth covering both hermouth and nose only revealing her eyes up. She wasready. "So why exactly are you dressed that way? And how come I never seen you wear that?" askedRei. "Don't worry about it," Yori says as she jumped on to thering and stood there with her arms crossed. She then saw the other team. She noticed someone. Inu. She stood there in shock. She then saw him get on to the ring. She felt her heart ache, but that didn't stop her. "All right! Inuyasha VS. Kunoichi! BEGIN!" said the judge. Yori sighed. She fought Inu. But she wanted to stop. She knew she couldn't just go and just stop the fight like la di da. But she was determined to win. Soon Yori had 1 last attack in her while Inu had at least 500 or more in him. "Ya know...you're not bad...not to mention your body," he says. "Hn, Keep daydreaming dog boy," she says. "Yor-Kunoichi! Stop! You're going to strain yourself to the point where you're going to die!" shouts Kai, Koji, and Rei. Yori turned around and gave her friends a thumbs up. They stood there. "YOU STUPID GIRL! DON'T YOU GET IT! STOP NOW! STOP NOW BEFORE YOU DIE!" shouts Koji as he had a sad expression in his eyes. Yori was out of energy. But she didn't let that stop her. Suddenly she fell down motionless. Inu ran to her side and held her in his arms and pulled off her cloth to see _Kunoichi_ was really Yori. He then felt horrible. "Hey..." she says softly yet shakily and weakly. "Yori...I'm so sorry," he whispers. "Yori..."he trailed off softly."YORI!" shouts her friends in unison. Inu placed her gently on the ground and stood up. Koji ran to Yori and held her in his arms as Kai and Rei surrounded him and Yori. He hugged her motionless body."Yori! Hang in there! Yori! YORI!" shouts Koji as he cried. "K-koji-Kun?" she says as her eyes half opened. "Yori!" he says a bit happier. "Did I do okay?" she asks as she felt her voice shake. "Yes Little Yori...You did perfect," he says as he kisses her head. She smiled. "Koji-Kun...you're such a dork," she says as she touches his face. "Yes...you are," he says holding her closer. Suddenly tears streamed down Yori's face. "I'm sorry...about the arguement when we were in the 5th grade Koji. It's all my fault. If I hadn't ignored you maybe we would've stayed friends," Yori says sadly. Koji's heart ached as he remembered that day. "No...it's neither of our faults...especially not yours...Little Yori," says Koji as more tears streamed down his face. "Koji-Kun? Why are you crying?" she asks softly. "Please don't cry...it makes me sad and want to cry to see someone I care about sad or upset," she says as tears began to fill her eyes. "Yori..Just hang in there! Yori...! Little Yori!" he says. Later in the hospital Yori lied in the bed unconscious. There Koji, Kai, and Rei sat there waiting for her to wake up, but they knew it was a slim chance. She was in a critical stage where at any second she could die. Koji sat there next to Yori holding her hand. "Little Yori...if you wake up...I'll do anything you want! Please wake up you twerp!" he says smiling a bit, but his eyes still had remains of sorrow as he looked at his friend. Suddenly Inu came in. Yori began to wake up. "Koji-Kun?" she says looking at Koji. "Yori!" he says a bit relieved that Yori was awake. "Koji? Kai? Rei? Could you three leave me with Inu for a while?" asked Yori. "All right," say the three as they left. "Inu-Sama? There's something that I've been keeping inside for as long as I've known you," Yori says. "I...I love you," she says closing her eyes.


End file.
